West Nile virus (WNV), a vector-borne pathogen, has resulted in annual outbreaks of viral encephalitis in North America since 1999. Severe neurological disease (encephalitis or death) has been observed in over 30% of the confirmed WNV cases with a higher frequency in the elderly and immunocompromised patients. Human vaccines are not available yet. Thus, it is important to understand factors contributing to the development of long-lasting protective immunity, especially in the potentially susceptible host. 34 T cells, the non-classical T cell subsets, are involved in the early control of microbial infection. In two recently published studies, we have shown that 1) 34 T cells are important for early control of WNV dissemination and that 2) TCR4 / (34 T cell deficient) mice have reduced CD8+ T cell memory response and are more susceptible to secondary WNV infection. Moreover, our preliminary data show that aged mice are more susceptible to WNV induced encephalitis than young mice. 34 T cells of aged mice respond to WNV infection in a much slower and reduced manner than those of young mice. This suggests that the dysfunction of 34 T cells in aged mice contributes to the enhanced host susceptibility to WNV induced encephalitis. The decline in immunity in the elderly is a significant contributor to the increased risk of pathogen infection. The overall goal of this application is to examine the role of 34 T cells in host adaptive immunity against WNV. Specifically, we hypothesize that 34 T cells are crucial for the development of memory T cells following WNV challenge; dysfunction of 34 T cells in aged mice leads to a defective adaptive immunity against WNV. In Specific aim 1, we will further define the role of 34 T cells in host adaptive immunity against WNV. We will characterize CD8+ T cell response at different stages of development and assess CD4+ T cell memory response in TCR4-/- mice. In Specific aim 2, we will attempt to dissect the underlying mechanisms by which 34 T cells regulate host adaptive immunity. The interactions between 34 T cells and other immune cells during WNV infection will be examined. In Specific aim 3, we will determine whether the dysfunction of 34 T cells in aged mice leads to a defective adaptive immunity against WNV. Information obtained from this study will not only enhance our understanding of host immunity against WNV; but also will provide critical basic insights for new strategies in flavivirus vaccine development. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELENCE: West Nile virus (WNV) has become an increasing public health concern. Severe neurological disease (encephalitis or death) has been observed in over 30% of the confirmed WNV cases with a higher frequency in the elderly and immunocompromised patients. Human vaccines are not available yet. It is important to understand factors contributing to the development of long-lasting protective immunity, especially in the potentially susceptible host. The overall goal of this application is to examine the role of 34 T cells in adaptive immunity against WNV. We anticipate information obtained from this study will not only enhance our understanding of host immunity against WNV; but also will provide critical basic insights for new strategies in flavivirus vaccine development.